Gambar
by Tinkxx
Summary: [Kim Yongguk x Kim Shihyun] Menurut Yongguk, Shihyun sekarang ini sedang mengganggunya yang sedang menggambar. Katanya karena ada Shihyun ia jadi tidak bisa fokus. Ia menyuruhnya pergi tetapi juga meminta Shihyun menemaninya. Dan Shihyun cuma bisa memutar bola matanya lelah. [OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy] [Produce 101]


Title: Gambar

(Tinkxx)

– Yongguk x Shihyun –

an: unch shihyun lucu sekali;;

– **Gambar –**

–

Saat ini Shihyun dan Yongguk ada di satu meja, berhadapan, tapi tidak memandang satu sama lain. Hanya Shihyun yang matanya tertuju pada Yongguk, sedangkan mata Yongguk terfokus pada gambarannya. Dengan alasan tidak mau gambarannya dilihat Shihyun, ia menutupi area menggambarnya dengan buku-buku yang disusun dengan sembarangan. Shihyun melihatnya sambil mendecih, tidak menyangka kalau Yongguk akan melakukan hal itu padanya. Padahal juga Shihyun lebih tertarik melihat Yongguk daripada gambarannya. Yah, walaupun wajah Yongguk kebanyakan terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Tapi Shihyun benar-benar menyukainya.

Shihyun sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa Yongguk tiba-tiba ingin menggambar. Ia hanya menuruti Yongguk yang minta dibelikan kanvas, krayon, kuas dll. Ia hanya berpikir mungkin ini tuntutan profesinya. Tapi, seingatnya Yongguk tidak pernah disuruh menggambar oleh bosnya, lalu ini buat apa? Mungkin hal lain yang tidak diketahui Shihyun. Mungkin Yongguk hanya ingin bereksperimen, karena ia tahu Yongguk selalu muncul dengan segala pemikirannya yang aneh.

Tiba-tiba saja Shihyun tertawa geli sambil memegang perutnya, membuat Yongguk mendongak kaget. Alisnya makin mengerut melihat Shihyun yang tidak kunjung berhenti tertawa. Ada apa?

Jujur saja ia merasa terganggu dengan Shihyun yang berada di hadapannya. Karena sebenarnya ia tidak tahu harus fokus pada Shihyun atau pada gambarannya saat ini. Shihyun terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan dan gambarannya juga terlalu sayang untuk ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Ia menghela napas pelan. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri karena degup jantungnya yang kencang setelah mendengar tawa Shihyun. Ia berkata, "Shihyun, kalau kau cuma mau menggangguku, tolong pergilah, urus Tolbi."

Shihyun berhenti tertawa, ia memanyunkan bibirnya lucu. "Tapi aku mau melihatmu yang sedang serius, hyung."

"Tapi kau cuma cekikikan di depanku. Lebih baik kau memberi makan Lucy,"

"Lucy baru saja makan, hyung. Lagipula dia sedang bersamaku sekarang." Ucap Shihyun sembari mengangkat Lucy ke atas agar Yongguk bisa melihatnya. Yongguk ber'oh' pelan saat tahu kalau alasan tawa Shihyun tadi adalah Lucy.

Lucy mengeong lucu ketika melihat Yongguk. Kucing itu masih berusia beberapa bulan dan mereka mengadopsinya karena beranggapan Tolbi sendirian butuh teman. Shihyun jadi harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra merawat keduanya. Ia merasa menjadi ibu dadakan sejak berpacaran dengan Yongguk karena harus merawat Tolbi, dan sekarang sudah ada Lucy.

Tapi, Shihyun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia senang selama Yongguk masih bersamanya. Ia tersenyum dan meletakkan Lucy kembali di pangkuannya. Membiarkan kucing kecil itu meringkuk di dekat perutnya dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuh kecilnya. Tangannya juga terus mengelus kepala Lucy, mengusapnya pelan dan terkadang membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya diketahui oleh Shihyun.

Yongguk yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hanya tersenyum sekilas, kemudian berdeham cukup keras yang membuat Shihyun membesarkan matanya. "Kau membuat Lucy bangun, hyung!"

"Letakkan di tempatnya, nanti manja,"

"Aku mau memangkunya."

"Shihyun..."

"Lanjutkan saja gambaranmu, hyung!" Shihyun berucap kesal. Ia hampir melempar isi tinta ke Yongguk kalau saja yang ia lihat bukan wajah serius Yongguk. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan meletakkan Lucy di tempatnya. Ia hendak duduk menemani Lucy tetapi Yongguk mengganggunya lagi. "Shihyun, temani aku disini."

Yha... padahal tadi Yongguk bilang kalau Shihyun itu mengganggu.

Dengan berat hati Shihyun meninggalkan Lucy dan beranjak kembali ke hadapan Yongguk. Ia berdecak kesal sambil menyeret kursinya. "Kau bocah sekali, hyung."

"Perhatianmu cuma untuk Lucy, aku iri."

"Dia anakku."

"Dia juga anakku."

"Dia masih kecil, hyung."

"Aku juga masih kecil, Shihyun."

Shihyun memutar bola matanya. Ia memilih diam daripada berdebat dengan Yongguk hanya karena masalah ini. Kembali ia memperhatikan wajah Yongguk yang serius dengan menopang dagunya. Ia berpikir apa kira-kira yang digambar Yongguk sampai ia seserius itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak kepikiran gambar apa yang kau buat, hyung." Shihyun menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

Yongguk mendongak sebentar lalu lanjut menggambar. "Hadiah satu bulan Lucy disini."

"Begitu? Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh lihat?"

"Karena ini rahasia, untuk apa aku memperlihatkannya padamu."

Shihyun mendengus. Ia bisa saja nekat menyingkirkan semua buku yang menutupi gambaran Yongguk, tapi ia tidak mau membuat Yongguk marah, jadi ia memilih diam walaupun sudah penasaran.

Kemudian Shihyun menyesap kopi Yongguk yang baru diminum setengah. Ia kembali berkata, "Aku ibunya, aku berhak tahu."

"Aku ayahnya, aku lebih berhak."

Shihyun kembali diam. Matanya menatap Yongguk yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyingkirkan poni Yongguk yang mengganggu, yang kemudian hanya dilirik oleh Yongguk dan dibalas senyuman oleh Shihyun.

Setengah jam berlalu dan Yongguk belum juga selesai, sampai akhirnya Shihyun tertidur diatas tangannya yang ada di meja. Yongguk yang menyadari itu cuma tersenyum, ia harus segera menyelesaikannya dan menunjukkannya pada Shihyun.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Yongguk tersenyum puas pada gambarannya. Ia menggulung gambarnya dan meletakkannya di samping sofa. Dengan pelan–agar tidak membangunkan Shihyun–ia membersihkan semua perlengkapan gambarnya dan buku-buku yang ada di meja. Secara pelan juga ia menggendong Shihyun ke kamar. Ia membaringkan Shihyun disana karena tidak tega kalau harus membangunkan Shihyun hanya karena gambarannya sudah selesai. Sebelum beranjak dari kamar, ia mengecup sayang kening Shihyun dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti, sekarang tidurlah dulu."

\--

Shihyun terbangun 2 jam kemudian. Ia awalnya akan tidur lagi ketika sadar kalau hanya ada dirinya di kamar. Ia berguling ke tempat Yongguk dan mengendus bantalnya. Tapi, ia tidak merasakan Yongguk yang baru saja tertidur disini, itu artinya tadi ia ketiduran dan Yongguk memindahkannya ke kamar. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal. Tiba-tiba ia teringat gambaran Yongguk tadi. Dengan segera ia bangun setelah sebelumnya merapikan rambut dan bajunya.

"Hyung! Hyung!" Teriak Shihyun yang baru saja keluar kamar. Ia berjalan diikuti Lucy dan Tolbi ke ruang TV, yang setelah ia mendudukkan diri di karpet kedua kucing itu langsung melompat ke pangkuannya. Shihyun mengelus keduanya, mengajaknya berbicara walaupun ia tahu kalau Tolbi dan Lucy tidak akan membalas ucapannya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ketika tidak melihat Yongguk dimanapun. "Hyung, kau dimana?" Teriaknya lagi.

Tapi setelah beberapa menit tidak ada jawaban dari Yongguk. Ia makin mengerutkan alisnya. Ketika sedang memindahkan Tolbi dan Lucy dari pangkuannya, ia melihat Yongguk keluar dari kamar lain dengan memakai selimut. Ia menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat Shihyun meringis karena demi apa senyum Yongguk benar-benar membuatnya makin tampan.

"Kau menungguku?" Serunya sambil mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Shihyun. Yongguk melebarkan kedua kakinya, memberi gestur pada Shihyun untuk duduk diantara kakinya. Dengan senang hati Shihyun mendekat dan duduk disana. Yongguk langsung saja melebarkan selimut yang ada di punggungnya untuk menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

Shihyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu nyaman dengan posisinya sampai tidak sadar kalau rasa kantuknya kembali datang. Yongguk terkekeh pelan melihat Shihyun yang hampir tertidur sebelum mencubit pipi Shihyun. "Jangan tidur, ada yang mau kuperlihatkan padamu."

Shihyun mengaduh. Tapi ia tetap menegakkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Yongguk. Sedangkan Yongguk memiringkan badannya, mengambil sesuatu yang ada di samping sofa. Sesuatu yang ia buat tadi siang. Yang ia buat sambil menggerutu karena Shihyun yang terus mengganggunya.

"Gambaranmu tadi?" Bisik Shihyun dengan wajah yang terlalu dekat. Yongguk menahan napasnya, matanya menatap sayu pada Shihyun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Tanpa berpikir lagi ia mencium bibir Shihyun dalam, melumatnya pelan sampai suara kucing mereka menyadarkan Yongguk. Buru-buru ia melepaskan tautan mereka dan wajah Shihyun memerah lucu. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut.

"Hyung, aku tahu kalau mereka itu kucing, tapi kenapa aku malu tiap kali ketahuan mereka saat sedang berciuman denganmu?"

Yongguk tertawa sebentar, lalu mengecup bibir Shihyun lagi. "Jangan tanya aku, aku tidak tahu." Tangannya yang bebas bergerak untuk mengusap rambut Shihyun. Kemudian Yongguk tersadar dengan gambaran yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Dengan kedua kakinya ia mendorong dan mendekatkan badan Shihyun padanya. Yongguk berbisik pelan disebelah wajah Shihyun, menyamankan dagunya di pundak kecil itu.

"Aku menggambar ini." Kata Yongguk sembari membuka gambarannya. Terlihat disana dua orang pemuda berdiri sebelahan dengan dua kucing yang terlihat berbeda ukuran. Tentu saja Shihyun tahu mereka siapa. Itu dirinya, Yongguk, Tolbi dan Lucy. Ia meraba permukaan kertas itu dan tertawa di detik berikutnya. Membuat Yongguk merasa sedikit terhina karena gambarnya ditertawakan. "Aku tahu gambaranku memang jelek, tapi jangan ditertawakan." Shihyun masih menahan tawanya. Ia berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan Yongguk, tangannya bergerak ke dagu dan pipi pemuda itu, mengusapnya pelan.

"Aku tidak menertawakanmu, hyung–"

Shihyun mengecup bibir Yongguk singkat dan setelah itu ia menutup kedua bibirnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia membuka tangannya dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "–hanya saja itu terlihat lucu karena aku sama sekali tidak terpikir kalau kau akan menggambar ini."

Lagi-lagi Shihyun mengecup bibir Yongguk, bedanya ini sedikit lebih lama dan Yongguk sempat menggigit bibir Shihyun. Shihyun memukul kedua tangan Yongguk karena berani membuat bibirnya sakit. Ia mencibir, kemudian menutup matanya.

Matanya kembali terbuka dan senyuman Shihyun menyapa Yongguk lagi. Ia berkata, "Tapi aku senang melihatnya. Aku menghargainya karena kau sangat serius mengerjakannya. Aku mau kita memajangnya disini." Shihyun menunjuk dinding yang ada di sebelah mereka. Ia meraih gambaran Yongguk dan mengamatinya dengan serius, alisnya mengerut lucu. "Ini terlihat seperti foto keluarga."

"Itu memang keluarga kita."

Shihyun mendongak dan menepuk kedua pipi Yongguk. "Memangnya aku mau menikah denganmu, hyung?"

"Kau pasti mau."

Shihyun kembali mencibir yang membuat Yongguk gemas sekali. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Shihyun dan menatap kedua matanya dalam. "Shihyun, aku serius, dengarkan aku. Aku tahu aku masih muda dan banyak yang masih belum kuketahui, tapi aku boleh kan berharap jika kau adalah seseorang yang akan kumiliki selamanya?"

Itu jelas sekali adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban. Tapi seseorang yang diberi pertanyaan malah makin serius menatap Yongguk. Membuat Yongguk harus menahan napasnya, takut kalau seseorang itu akan bereaksi berbeda dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

Tapi syukurlah apa yang ditakutkan Yongguk tidak terjadi karena Shihyun tiba-tiba tersenyum. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Yongguk bahagia bukan main. Yongguk bahkan meletakkan gambarannya begitu saja, ia sibuk memeluk Shihyun dengan erat saking bahagianya.

"Kalau bisa jangan cuma berharap, tapi lakukan sesuatu." Bisik Shihyun sambil membalas pelukan Yongguk. Ia mengusap pelan punggung pemuda itu, seakan memberitahunya kalau ia tidak akan pergi kemanapun, tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Aku akan melakukannya kalau sudah saatnya, tunggu aku." Balas Yongguk. Ia melanjutkan perkatannya, "Shihyun, kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku. Hanya dengan melihat senyummu saja aku sudah bahagia."

"Begitukah?" Shihyun tertawa lucu ketika mengatakannya, membuat Yongguk secara tidak langsung memeluknya semakin erat dan ikut tertawa.

Dalam hati, mereka berdua berjanji untuk selalu ada disaat saling membutuhkan.

Dan keduanya tidak menyadari kalau Tolbi dan Lucy menyaksikan mereka berpelukan.

 **END**

Kenapa mereka berdua itu lucu, kenapaaaaaaaa

Maaf kalau kurang ngefeellll dan kecepetannn, saya cuma mau nulis apa yang ada di imajinasi saya, karena mereka terlalu gemas setelah kemarin lihat vlivenya. Duh shihyun lucu banget sih ketawanyaㅠㅠ dan foto buat albumnya kenawhyyy begituuu, estetik sekali duh

Btw, shihyun/sihyun?

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
